gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Addam Velaryon
Ser Addam Velaryon was a dragon-rider for Rhaenyra Targaryen's faction during the Dance of the Dragons. Biography Addam was a bastard scion of House Targaryen - known as one of the "dragonseeds". Originally he lived in obscurity on the ancestral Targaryen holding, Dragonstone island. As the great Targaryen civil war known as the Dance of the Dragons progressed, Rhaenyra Targaryen's faction - which was based on Dragonstone - realized that they had more living dragons than dragon-riders, with six riderless beasts nesting on the island. It is believed that only those of Targaryen blood can successfully bond with and ride a dragon, so Rhaenyra proclaimed rewards for any commoners on Dragonstone who could successfully bond with one of the unclaimed dragons - specifically Targaryen bastards and descendants of Targaryen bastards who had been fathered over the years on commoners of the island by young Targaryen princes. Addam was one of only four of the so-called dragonseeds to successfully bond with a dragon, Seasmoke."The Dance of Dragons (Histories & Lore)" In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Addam Velaryon, previously known as Addam of Hull, was a legitimized bastard of dragonseed descent. His origins are disputed, with his mother Marilda claiming that he and his brother Alyn were fathered by Ser Laenor Velaryon, which is considered unlikely since Laenor was homosexual. The court fool Mushroom claimed that their father was Lord Corlys Velaryon and was unacknowledged so as not to offend Corlys' wife Rhaenys Targaryen. Prince Jacaerys Velaryon sought more dragonriders to fight for the Blacks during the Dance of the Dragons, with many men on Dragonstone answering the call. Addam bonded with Seasmoke while Alyn tamed Sheepstealer, through the dragon set fire to his cloak and Addam had to use his own cloak to extinguish it. Lord Corlys soon petitioned Queen Rhaenyra Targaryen to legitimize the brothers, to which she agreed, naming Addam as Addam Velaryon and making him the heir to Driftmark. Addam aided Rhaenyra in the Fall of King's Landing, circling the city to show that any who attempted to defy their new rulers would be met with fire. He remained in the city with Rhaenyra and her son Joffrey Velaryon, with Seasmoke, Syrax and Tyraxes defending the capital. Once Ulf the White and Hugh Hammer betrayed the Blacks at the First Battle of Tumbleton, many on the Black Council questioned Addam's loyalty. Only Lord Corlys spoke in his defence, but Rhaenyra was suspicious and ordered that Addam be arrested in the Dragonpit. Corlys warned Addam and he fled on Seasmoke, with Corlys being beaten, imprisoned and dismissed as Hand of the Queen as punishment. Determined to prove his loyalty to the Blacks, Addam flew to the Gods Eye, landed on the Isle of Faces and took counsel with the Green Men. He then flew to the castles of lords who supported Rhaenyra, marshaling an army of four thousand men and marching on Tumbleton. Addam and his army attacked Tumbleton at night, catching the Greens off-guard. He rode Seasmoke and attacked the enemy dragons Vermithor, Silverwing and Tessarion, and the battle ended in victory for the Blacks, though Addam and the four dragons were killed. In 138 AC, Addam's bones were returned to Driftmark from Raventree Hall, with his brother Alyn putting only the world "LOYAL" as the epitaph on his tomb. Sea also * Reference ru:Аддам Веларион Category:Bastards Category:Members of House Targaryen Category:Blacks Category:Dragonseeds Category:Crownlanders Category:Deceased individuals Category:Dragonrider